


How Kamui Earned His Houseboat

by ChibisUnleashed, KamuiWithFangs



Series: Despina [2]
Category: Code Geass, X/1999
Genre: Bribery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It pays to pay attention, even if all Kamui meant to do was ignore the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Kamui Earned His Houseboat

Lelouch, personally, didn’t see what the big deal was.

Perhaps it was his upbringing as a child, where chores were always immediately outsourced to the hired help, that left him less bothered with mundane tasks like _cleaning._ He knew that if he _didn't_ love being a capable person who could wash a dish, sew a button, or vacuum a floor, he would have moved back in with his parents years ago. But that obviously wasn’t the case.

Of course, _this_ was a little more delicate than vacuuming a floor.

Sanzo had done a number on the poor bastards. Hakkai was still at the warehouse taking care of the other half of the negotiations ‘gone awry’ while Lelouch volunteered to dispose of the physical evidence himself. Dear Sanzo was excellent at his job but absolutely hated dealing with the aftermath, so the bodyguard’s assistance only went so far as to load the cargo and wait for his charge to return to shore.

Lelouch had no problem taking the small yacht out for a quick spin on the ocean at two in the morning.  The sharks needed to eat too, after all.

It wasn’t until he’d rolled the last one off the edge that the young mob leader realized he should have been paying less attention to the diet of the aquatic life, and more attention to his surroundings.

His wasn’t the only boat in the water.

It was small, either a canoe or rowboat, but the human figure was unmistakable in the moonlight.

Hm.

Lelouch’s first thought was that the sharks could always be fatter. But that wasn’t fair. It was a policy of his to at least _know_ his enemy before destroying them, and he really didn’t _want_ more blood on his hands (for Suzaku’s sake). It was just necessary sometimes...

Now did not have to be one of those times. Lelouch brushed off his hands and went to fetch some rope.

Twenty minutes later, he was on the docks with the young man he’d _insisted_ on towing back in (there hadn’t been a choice in the matter), his hand extended politely.

They shook, but no names were exchanged right away. Lelouch got to the point.

“How much did you see?”

“Enough.”

“A better question would be, how much do you _know?_ You aren’t exactly running for help.”

He shrugged, hands in his pockets, “Well, there aren’t exactly a ton of organizations in Despina that would be dumping bodies in the ocean, so I think I know who you work for, and ten minutes ago I was a couple hundred feet out from shore where running would have been hilariously ineffective. Besides,” He looked up then, and two pairs of violet eyes met, “I’m sure you’re a good enough shot to nail me in the back if I tried, now.”

Whoever this guy was, Lelouch decided he liked him.

“Clever. But unless I take that shot tonight, I have no guarantee you won’t seek help later.”

“Well, except that I haven’t sought help _before.”_

….Wait, what?

“What do you mean “before”?”

His expression clearly read confused, before it morphed into suspicious, “You don’t mean that _this_ is the first time you’ve seen me? Because this _isn’t_ the first time I’ve seen _you.”_

Lelouch frowned. Oblivious was something he could not afford to be. How could he have possibly missed a repeat spectator? The aquatic life really wasn’t _that_ distracting.

“In that case, why _haven’t_ you sought the authorities?”

Another shrug, “Didn’t think it was really any of my business. Anybody _you’re_ dumping was probably asking for it, or at least wasn’t innocent. And the cops would just harass me for more information than I have, probably accuse me of being involved or something. It didn’t seem worth it, yet.”

Yes, Lelouch definitely liked this one. He smirked and placed a hand on his hip.

“Well then, we’ll just have to keep it that way, won’t we?”

“...What do you mean by that?”

“It can mean a number of things,” the mafia boss explained with a dramatic wave of his hand, “What would you _like_ it to mean?”

He was silent for a long moment, intently watching him...

And then he nodded, “Money. Buy my silence. I’m tired of stargazing from a glorified canoe.”

Lelouch laughed. Was that all? Somehow he was charmed by the exemplary instance of human greed.

“Consider it done. But first I’ll need your name.”

“It’s Kamui. Kamui Shirou.”

For once, Lelouch’s smile was sincere as he reached inside of his tailored, miraculously _white,_ bolero jacket for his checkbook.

“A pleasure to meet you, Kamui Shirou.”


End file.
